Episode 245 (17th April 1963)
Plot As the bailiffs begin to empty the contents of No.11, the neighbours gather round to watch. Concepta feels the event brings shame on the street, voicing concerns as to what friends to No.7 later that day will say. Elsie rails at Dennis for letting the bailiffs in. Dennis is appalled when they take the television and Elsie sends him to the Rovers to ring the pressmen. Ena argues with Jack when he won't take back some empties that are from The Flying Horse. Minnie and Albert question Dennis why he's returned from London and he claims it's to deal with local talent. Martha is appalled to find out that the bailiffs have turned up and she's missing the action. She drags her cronies outside and they gawp at the eviction and the state of the furniture. Harry thinks Elsie has gone too far and gets the sharp end of her tongue. Ena and Elsie swap insults. Elsie blames them for not helping her stand up against the increase. When she hears the press photographers are coming she feels that she's made her point and gives the bailiffs their money. The furniture is replaced and she is forced to pay the £6 charges. Dennis tells Elsie he is back to stay though he is evasive about what he got up to in London, and about any housekeeping he'll pay her. Rita feels put out when Ken avoids her in the street. Dennis advises Jerry to go out with another girl to get Sheila jealous. Jerry spots Rita across the street. Swindley is disappointed when Annie fails to place an order from the Gamma Garments catalogue. Harry and Concepta's friends fail to turn up. Dennis reveals Lenny wants to open a club in part of the factory. Jack is put out. Sheila is put out when Jerry goes out with Rita. Ena thinks Elsie gave in too easily. Elsie tells the regulars off for allowing Wormold to ride roughshod over them all. Jerry shows Rita off in the Rovers. When Ken identifies her as a schoolgirl to Jack, he quietly tells Jerry who marches her outside and lectures her. She storms off and Jerry blames Dennis. The regulars ponder what Dennis has really returned for. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Mr Riding - Jack McNaughton *Van Driver - Alan Hockey *Rita Spears - Elizabeth Valentine Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie's furniture hits the street; and Jerry has 'woman' trouble *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,339,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was repeated on Sunday 3rd December 1995 on Channel Four at 6.00pm as part of a series of programmes entitled Soap Weekend. Notable dialogue Martha Longhurst: "They can't take 'er bed nor the tools of 'er trade." Ena Sharples: "No an' as far as Elsie Tanner's concerned, it's the same thing!" Martha Longhurst: Ena! Category:1963 episodes Category:Special repeats